Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to begin in 2011 and end somewhere in 2017. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: Volume I: Dead World Uprising *School of the Dead *Town of the Dead *Dark Days Ahead Volume II: Dead World Apocalypse *Survivors of the Dead *Dead Hope *Rising Apocalypse Volume III: Dead World Outbreak *The Conflict *Downfall of Safety *Surrowful Life Volume IV: Dead World Zero Hour - Part One Volume V: Dead World Zero Hour - Part Two Synopsis School of the Dead A mysterious virus outbreak results in the deaths of both students and teachers in Surrey Christian Secondary School. A small group of surviving students and teachers struggle to survive and escape the school, now overrun by flesh-eating zombies. It is up to Ryan Lee to take up responsibility and lead these remaining students and teachers to safety outside the school. Town of the Dead An investigation of the events at Surrey Christian School causes a Zombie Apocalypse to spread across the planet. Ryan Lee, a survivor of the School Incident, is reunited with his friend, Ashleigh Yzerman (another survivor of the School Incident) and a group of survivors. An unexpected mission brings on a difficult decision for the survivors: stay at their current camp and risk lives or leave to find a safer place to stay. Dark Days Ahead Ryan and his fellow survivors have been searching for a new home for the last 8 months. The group has become stressed and worried, Ryan finds he needs to help them find their faith. Things take a turn for the worst when one of their group is severely injured toward being near dead, and the discovery that the living can be just as dangerous as the mindless Walkers roaming the Earth. How will these things affect Ryan and Ashleigh's plans for the future? Survivors of the Dead It is now the year 2014 and much has changed for the survivors. New members have joined the group, and others have been lost. Ryan finds a new best friend in fellow survivor Olivia Holt (who also happens to be his favorite teenage actress) and Ashleigh has found her courage and strength to make difficult decisions for the good of the group. As their search for a safe haven continues, the group is faced with a new threat: personal rivalries. Can they hold onto their humanity as they struggle to survive both the dead and the living? Dead Hope There is no hope in the zombie apocalypse. Ryan's responsibility of being an adoptive father for Lizzie and Mika Samuels makes it difficult for him to maintain his leadership responsibilities. As the group searches for a solution, Ryan strives to protect both his people and adopted family from both the living and the dead. This could prove one of the most difficult problems the survivors have ever faced. Rising Apocalypse Every single day, every week, month and year brings something new for survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Ashleigh is doing her best to maintain stability in the group and as an adoptive parent, and Ryan is struggling to make the right choices. Each day, the living is outnumbered by the dead. One thing is certain: the new and terrifying world they live in now is changing them. The Conflict The group finds refuge in the Canadian Correctional Facility (also known as "The Prison"). Things are made difficult by a group of prisoners hidden there and by the discovery of a fortified town called Hoodsbury, run by a man named Phillip Jackson (who goes by the nickname of The Governor). The group must now make a challenging decision to either leave the Prison or stay and defend it. Downfall of Safety It has been two months since the group survived the attacks made by The Governor and now their group has established a better life and a community in the Prison. But how long will The Governor stay gone, and how long before their time in the Prison comes to an end? The group may find out that the living has much in common with the dead besides the need to feed. Surrowful Life No group can keep each other alive forever. Ryan and his friends discover this the hard way. Constant zombie attacks have resulted in numerous casualties; and now Ryan and Ashleigh must cope with the death of someone they love. It is this surrowful life that drives them to continue surviving for those that didn't make it. Zero Hour - Part One It is now 2017 and the group has dealt with numerous casualties and challenges. Their numbers now depleted, they find themselves working harder than they ever have in order to survive the hoardes of zombies roaming the landscape. Zero Hour - Part Two Things take a turn for the worst when more people die. Now Ryan finds himself struggling harder than ever to keep his people alive and to maintain his life with Ashleigh. However, they both know only a few of them will survive this. How many will push through to safety and how many will die before it all ends? Only time will tell. Trivia *The series seems to focus on the perspectives of both Ryan and Ashleigh. *Leo Howard wasn't originally planned for the series. Due to a request by one of his friends, Ryan later decided to add him alongside Disney teenage actress Olivia Hastings Holt. *It has been confirmed that Johnson and Kenny are based upon Daryl and Merle Dixon from AMC's The Walking Dead. *Lizzie and Mika Samuels, exclusive characters from the fourth season of AMC's The Walking Dead, along with their father, appear toward the end of Survivors of the Dead. To not make confusion, their father's first name was changed to Brian. *Despite being a secondary character, Olivia Hastings Holt later becomes a main protagonist. *It is shown throughout the series that Ryan displays an incredible amount of trust in Olivia Holt, confiding in her whereas he won't with anyone else. Such examples are: **Ryan trusts her with knowing his plans to propose to Ashleigh in the future. **Ryan tells her about his losing faith in his ability to lead after a zombie attack results in several casualties. **He shows great sadness when it is believed Olivia is killed while fending off an overwhelming number of zombies in the beginning of Zero Hour - Part Two, but is hugely glad to see her alive. *''Survivors of the Dead is said to take place in 2014, which means that ''Rising Apocalypse ''to ''Surrowful Life ''must take place in the years 2015 to 2016 which means ''School of the Dead ''must take place in 2011 while ''Town of the Dead ''is 2012. *There are only two characters in the whole series who sacrifice themselves for the good of others. Those three are: **'Caleb Meyerhoff: 'during their time in the kitchen, Caleb notices that Ashleigh is unaware of a zombie closing in, as is everyone else. Knowing about Ryan's crush on her, he shoves her out of the way and takes the bite intended for her. Ryan is saddened by his sacrifice but comes to respect his decision. **'Josh Vandiermen: 'when they reach the Science Lab, Josh pushes Ryan into the lab and shuts the door, locking it. Ryan yells at him to come with them, but he declines, knowing they won't make it with so much zombies in the vacinity. Ryan is forced to watch as Josh Vandiermen combats the zombies and seemingly dies. *The largest number of zombies the survivors encounter is The Herd (which consists of over 75,500 Walkers) that appears toward the end of ''Zero Hour - Part One. * It is greatly implied that Ashleigh may have a crush on Ryan prior to the beginning of of the zombie outbreak in School of the Dead. Such examples include: **Before Ryan departs with his select group to find a more safe location in the school, Ashleigh approaches him - which makes him stop - and tells him to be safe. **After hearing the news that he killed her younger sister, she says that she doesn't blame him; rather she blames herself for not taking better care of her. ** After her first leadership decision nearly gets Eric and Rebeka killed, she is depressed and frustrated with herself. She is encouraged by Russell, Kevin and Josh, but is only cheered up when Ryan says he thinks that she's a natural at leading. *Ryan tells Olivia Holt about his plans to propose to Ashleigh near the beginning of Dark Days Ahead. This is mentioned several times throughout the series, but it is not before The Governor's attack on the Prison toward the end of ''The Conflict ''that he goes through with it.